La Grande Guerra per la corsia centrale
Prologo Il team di League of Legends di 7 Carry, è noto a livello nazionale per aver raggiunto la top 8 alle Battlegrounds italiane da Platino in su del 2016. Il roster era composto da: Botrek (toplaner) , Scuoll (Hecarim only per l'occasione) , Hiziap (Yasuo, Annie, Veigar), e la leggendaria botlane composta da Neapolitan MF e Streezo. Sebbene questa sia stata la composizione dell'ultima partita, il grande risultato non sarebbe mai stato raggiunto senza la presenza di abcPIPPO, che ha partecipato nel ruolo di top e support, tappando i buchi lasciati dagli inaffidabili Botrek e Streezo, spesso assenti per motivazioni fantasiose, provando tra l'altro che il ruolo di riserva, tanto sdegnato al giorno d'oggi, può essere quello del vero eroe. Il Fattaccio Dati gli ottimi risultati, sia in team ranked sia nel competitivo nazionale, Mario invita il team, fermo da ormai un anno, a rifondarsi per un nuovo torneo. Purtroppo lo invita e basta, delegando immediatamente il resto dell'organizzazione a Scuoll. Cosimo è il primo ad accettare e nessuno ha da ridire, di conseguenza è anche abbastanza ovvio che sia lui il legittimo midlaner (anche perché lo scarso interesse di Alfredo che aveva visualizzato e sapeva non fanno pensare che a questa soluzione). Il problema sorge quando Alfredo dal nulla (pur avendo detto più volte che il gioco non gli interessasse più) vuole partecipare al team. La questione viene ignorata finchè, 3 giorni prima della scadenza per l'iscrizione, Scuoll solleva il problema, ed esclude inizialmente Alfredo dal ruolo di titolare data la struttura del torneo, che include 10 ban (NDR più del triplo della champion pool di Hiziap), una scelta immediatamente giudicata come eccessivamente fredda e calcolatrice, in un momento reminiscente del leggendario "MA CHE FAI GIOCHI PER VINCERE". Alfredo si offende profondamente dopo che Pietro gli propone il solo posto di panchinaro, a vantaggio di Cosimo, sentendosi tradito, rifiutando a prescindere qualunque tipo di discussione sull'argomento. A sua volta Cosimo si sente il posto in tasca date: presenza all'annunciazione del torneo, permanenza del gruppo da più tempo di Alfredo e interesse maggiore. Cosimo è più aperto alla discussione della sua controparte, partendo a razzo con venti secondi di insulti e bestemmie inininterrotte. Su discord, a questo punto, nonostante gli iniziali tentativi di mediazione pacifica di Scuoll , scatta il putiferio, una vera e propria guerra civile per la corsia centrale, che vede contrapposti Mario e Davide che danno ragione ad Alfredo contro un Cosimo totalmente imbufalito e fuori controllo, che per poco non uccide anche sua madre. Presente durante questi eventi anche un demoniaco Riccardu, che per l'occasione ingoia il microfono ridendo, dato che gli sembrava strano non essere lui il bersaglio degli insulti. Nel momento in cui viene scritto questo articolo, la guerra non è ancora stata risolta, e le fazioni coinvolte sembrano rispettare una tregua temporanea, anche se voci di corridoio dicono che un intimorito KINGFERONE si stia iniziando a informare sulle sedie a rotelle. Tregua Dopo la sanguinolenta prima battaglia la tregua prosegue fino a sabato 10 , ultimo giorno in cui è possibile iscriversi, dove per inerzia viene scelto Alfredo, e Cosimo non viene iscritto neanche come riserva, data la convinzione che non ne volesse sapere niente se non nel ruolo di titolare. La lineup iscritta vede Scuoll come jungler e capitano, abcPIPPO nella corsia superiore, Veigar e Ziggs nella corsia centrale, un sospetto DrScroti ADC e Streezo support, con Lionath come unica riserva. L'apparente assenza di Dio Draven nella lineup è data dalla restrizione del torneo secondo la quale i partecipanti devono essere al massimo gold 1, mentre il rank del Ricchione è platino 5, l'unico membro della squadra dell'anno passato ad aver spammato ranked. Questa restrizione viene aggirata dal Frocio, utilizzando DrScroti come avatar per manifestarsi in questo torneo. In tipico stile shonen , anche l'iscrizione al torneo è problematica. Infatti nonostante le iscrizioni finiscano in data 11/09/2017, il pomeriggio del giorno prima Scuoll trova tutto chiuso, con solo un messaggio che informa del termine delle iscrizioni. Amareggiato e pronto a non arrendersi facilmente, Scuoll inizia ad importunare la pagina degli organizzatori, HUGEPROJECT, facendo notare che il termine delle iscrizioni secondo tutte le fonti disponibili era il giorno dopo. Dopo aver insistito un po', il modulo delle iscrizioni viene prontamente riaperto, e i nostri eroi sono in gara. Il Torneo Superato lo scoglio dell'iscrizione, la strada non è ancora spianata per la grande squadra, visto che la prima partita si allinea con una rarissima congiunzione astrale, il Ferone Festaiolo, che vede l'adc della squadra impegnato in attività da fottuto normie, tra l'altro accompagnato dal support Streezo , già rinomato per la sua scarsa affidabilità. Er Capitano Scuoll si vede quindi disperato, dopo tutto il casino per iscriversi venire squalificati per assenza dei giocatori sarebbe stato veramente frustrante. Il disastro viene evitato da un'eroico duo bot, formato da un Cosimo pacificato e Davide, che salvano la giornata aiutando a stompare la ridicola squadra avversaria, ascendendo nell'olimpo di abcPIPPO che aveva ricoperto lo stesso ruolo di riserva salvavita in tornei passati. Dopo la prima difficoltà incontrata, il torneo procede liscio come l'olio di Fabio, dato il livello scandaloso degli avversari, illusi dagli start obbrobriosi delle lane 7C ma venendo infine sopraffatti dalla sinergia incredibile della squadra, che vince praticamente ogni teamfight, peccando solo di arroganza, overextando di solito dopo aver preso inhibitor, regalando baron e multiple kill, ovviamente per non venire accusati di smurfare. Data l'enorme paranoia del Re, che nota nel bracket la presenza di alcuni giocatori bannati per account sospetti, accresce la paura nel team di una possibile squalifica, anche se senza prove concrete di essere sotto osservazione, fino ad ora si tratta di un crimine perfetto e senza punti deboli. Il team Taka vola spedito fino ai quarti di finale, dove la squadra viene ammonita per una ridicola pausa non richiesta al team avversario che dopo aver preso ingenti dosi di pene, cerca di mandare a tavolino la partita fallendo miseramente. Arrivati ormai alle semifinali senza particolari difficotà, i nostri ragazzi sono tranquilli (per modo di dire, Alfredo posa il cellulare) in un game su LoL, quando Scuoll lancia la bomba: "Ragazzi, ho una pessima ed una cattiva notizia". Si tratta purtroppo dell'avviso di squalifica dal torneo per Account giocati da terzi, e l'account in questione è proprio il DrScroti. Impegnato a discutere della squalifica, Scuoll si assenta mentalmente dal game , effettivamente già rovinato da un malzahar con lo smite afk. Il misterioso admin rifiuta anche di parlare a voce, in stile "you fucking piss me off pussy". Durante la discussione con l'admin del torneo Scuoll cerca di ottenere informazioni sul motivo del ban, data l'assenza di falle nel suo piano perfetto, ma la giustificazione più concreta è quella di un sistema misterioso in grado di andare molto affondo, che misurando dati su dati, ha decretato il Dottore come non idoneo. Confuso su come questa conclusione sia raggiungibile, Scuoll insiste fino a che non gli viene detto che si capisce dai champion usati dal DR prima e dopo il torneo, ossia gli stessi, e dal livello delle meccaniche non adeguato al suo elo attuale. Una giustificazione a dir poco ridicola visto che le meccaniche di lol "adeguate per l'elo" non sono qualcosa di quantificabile, e sarebbe una motivazione potenzialmente valida per squalificare ogni membro di qualunque squadra. Una volta fatta notare l'inaffidabilità di un criterio del genere, l'admin della pagina si rivela come Analista di una squadra misteriosa, probabilmente gli HUGE GAMING, e in quanto tale inattaccabile. La discussione si conclude con qualche commento passivo aggressivo reciproco, ma il risultato non cambia : gli stragrandi favoriti devono abbandonare il torneo per colpa del fiuto del grande Analista. Tutti la prendono abbastanza bene, nonostante un po' di dispiacere per la perdita di tempo. Al momento è incerto se la squadra si riformerà per partecipare ad altri tornei, il sapore della vittoria non è così dolce quando gli avversari non hanno le dita, e alcuni membri della squadra restano sicuramente assetati di gloria , così come altri assetati di cazzi. In conclusione la Grande Guerra per la Corsia Centrale è stata abbastanza inutile se si vuole guardare il risultato finale, ma sicuramente fonte d'intrattenimento e divertimento per tutti i Carrini contemporanei.